rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead End
"Dead End" is the seventy-fourth episode of RWBY and the eighth episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 15th, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 22nd, 2018. It was released on YouTube on December 21st, 2019. Summary Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pine and Maria Calavera are denied entry into the Atlesian Military base in Argus. The guards allow them to speak to their commanding officer, Caroline Cordovin, after inspecting Weiss Schnee. Cordovin, who has a bitter history with Maria, will only allow Weiss to enter, leaving the group stuck in Argus. Qrow goes off to drink his frustration away. Back at the Arc family home, Team RWBY tells Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie what they learned from the Relic of Knowledge, including that Salem cannot be killed. Jaune, thinking that Ozpin is posing as Oscar, takes his frustrations out on the young farm boy. Jaune, Ren and Nora decide it is best to have some time to themselves. Afterwards, Ruby attempts to call Qrow on her Scroll, only to receive no answer back. She then laments to Maria that she is letting everyone down. To cheer her up, Maria agrees to talk to Ruby about her Silver Eyes. Maria reveals that Silver-Eyed Warriors are powered by strong desires to preserve life, which she deduced from the vision showed by Jinn that they originated with the God of Light. They can only be activated in the presence of Grimm, hence any actual training for Ruby will have to be done in combat. Ruby's teammates return, telling Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora that Oscar has gone missing. Transcript }} Characters *Caroline Cordovin *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *God of Darkness *God of Light }} Trivia *Ruby's recollection of when she previously used her silver eyes allude to previous episodes: **Ruby mentions turning a Wyvern to stone at the Fall of Beacon, referring to "End of the Beginning" where she unintentionally uses her powers to petrify the Grimm atop Beacon Tower after witnessing Pyrrha Nikos' death. This is the first time the creature is referred to as a Wyvern in the show. **Ruby also mention her powers affected Cinder somehow during the Battle of Haven, referring to "The More the Merrier" where she accidentally unleashed her silver-eyes powers when she experienced a traumatizing flashback of Pyrrha's death. * This is the last episode of RWBY to be on YouTube in the 2010s. See Also *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 08 00001.png|The group is shut out of the Atlas base. V6 08 00006.png|Maria tells the others that she and the commander are not on good terms. V6 08 00008.png|Caroline Cordovin meets with the group. V6 08 00015.png|Caroline turns the group away, due to Weiss' companions and her duty to Atlas. V6 08 00019.png|Qrow storms off, frustrated with their plan's failure. V6 08 00021.png|JNR are unaware about the truth regarding Ozpin. V6 08 00022.png|JNR are frustrated after learning the truth. V6 08 00024.png|Jaune lashes out in anger and paranoia. V6 08 00028.png|"I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves." V6 08 00033.png|Maria tells Ruby about herself and the Sliver-Eyed Warriors. V6 08 00046.png|Ruby questions why her powers affected Cinder, when Silver Eyes only work on Grimm. V6 08 00047.png|Blake tells Ruby and the others that Oscar has gone missing. Video References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes